As for an air cleaning device for an internal combustion engine in which an air cleaner chamber is divided into a dust chamber and a clean chamber with a cleaner element interposed therebetween, an outlet of an air introduction passage is opened to the dust chamber and an inlet of an air discharge passage is opened to the clean chamber, it is known that means for allowing air flowing to the dust chamber to substantially uniformly impinge on the cleaner element is provided in the dust chamber (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2000-346687